tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Xar Daeon
Xar Daeon, the Wailing City, is a city located in the High Plane. It belonged to Mardük before he died. The city could actually voice its thoughts and longed for a new master. Khasra III visited a shadow of the city through the Mirror of Truth during the Second Battle of Vulpengaard Keep and defeated the shade of Hob. This allowed Khasra to remind Xar Daeon of what it had once stood for, but only a new master could truly enter and redeem the city. History Golden Years Xar Daeon was a shining city of tall, white spires built by Mardük, the God of Chaos, in the High Plane. The Citadel of Xar Daeon was its central feature. The city was designed like a great wagon wheel, with its major streets all leading directly to the alabaster Citadel like spokes. Its design influenced Mardük's Andain son Kagetsu Aurelac de Maar Sul who later based Maar Sul City, the capital of Maar Sul, on it. Taint of Madness The golden years of Xar Daeon came to an end when Kagetsu's actions caused the death of the goddess Gaea and led to the War of the Andain. Kagetsu's betrayal weighed heavily on Mardük's mind and it, along with other factors, eventually led the God of Chaos towards a dark path. This change was reflected on Xar Daeon as well as it followed its master's descent to madness and became a twisted version of its once shining self. Hob, one of Mardük's disciples, became the guardian of Xar Daeon which would henceforth be known as the Wailing City. Xar Daeon became plagued by shadows of madness and turned even worse after Mardük's demise in the Cataclysm. For over ten years, the city wailed for its master while demons, Mardük's former servants, drew regeneration powers from the city's corrupted magic. Restoring Hope Khasra III arrived at the shadowy reflection of Xar Daeon during the Second Battle of Vulpengaard Keep. He fought against the shade of Hob and eventually prevailed, and his determination inspired the shadow of the city and gave it hope while also weakening the demons' powers. However, the Wailing City was not yet fully redeemed as mortals couldn't travel to the High Plane itself and could only influence a shadow of the actual city. Only a new master, a god the city would recognize as its own, could truly redeem Xar Daeon and restore light to darkness. Cityscape Xar Daeon used to be a beautiful celestial city during its golden years. It had many shining, alabaster spires which gave it a heavenly glow until the glow became tainted due to its old master's descent into madness. The Citadel of Xar Daeon is its central feature. The city is designed like a great wagon wheel, with its major streets all leading directly to the Citadel like spokes. See also *High Plane *Hob *Khasra III *Pantheon *Second Battle of Vulpengaard Keep *Starholme Category:Cities in High Plane Category:First Age Category:Gods Category:High Plane Category:Second Age Category:Third Age